libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Daevic Passions
When the bond between a mortal and daeva is first established, the mortal becomes a slave to a particular motivation, but is also rewarded for her dedication to this ideal. This ideal influences the daevic’s alignment options and also what veils she shapes each day; the daevic is granted the ability to shape additional veils drawn from a list associated with her passion. These veils are actually the partially formed physical body of the possessing daeva and vary from standard veils; instead of investing essence into the veils the daevic invests it directly into her bond with her daeva, and the daeva augments and disperses it to those veils for her. Whenever a daevic invests essence into her passion the essence counts as being invested in all of the daevic’s passion veils (for example, a 9th level daevic could invest 2 points of essence into her passion and each of her 3 passion veils would count as having 2 essence invested). Because of the unusual nature of these veils, they cannot benefit from veil-specific feats or effects like Enhanced Capacity or akashic catalysts (though they can still be bound as normal). The daevic also gains additional class skills depending on his chosen passion. Desire Daevas of Desire seek out servants whose lust for physical pleasures burns within them with an all-consuming ferocity. Wild hedonists, passionate lovers, men and women who make their living or spend their gold in houses of ill repute, even drug addicts and gluttons have all been known to attract the attention of daevas of this Passion. A Daevic who selects this Passion is almost never of Lawful alignment as their driving needs usually consume any consideration they might have for rules or codes. Passion Veils: Bangles of the Jealous Seductress, Courtesan’s Cloak, Daevic Aspect, Embrace of the Old Ones, Essence of the Succubus, Heartsblood Caress, Immaculate Touch, Lover’s Tread, Waistband of the Wealthy Class Skills: Appraise, Sleight of Hand, Stealth. Starting at 3rd level, daevics of desire discover that they are able to simulate effects that other creatures accomplish through skill or cleverness by bringing the supernatural force of their own personality to bear. The daevic may use her Charisma modifier in place of her Dexterity or Intelligence modifiers to determine prerequisites for feats and uses Charisma in place of Intelligence when determining her total bonus in the appraise skill. In addition, the daevic gains Precise Shot and Willful Throw as bonus feats, even if she would not normally meet their prerequisites. At 6th level the possessing daeva begins to transform and adopt an affinity for a particular aspect of Desire. Choose one of the following aspects: Love or Avarice Love Daevics of love inevitably attract devoted followers or lovers. The Daevic gains the companionship of a paramour, a devoted companion who is at least two levels lower than yourself. The paramour should be equipped with gear appropriate for its level (see Creating NPCs). While paramours are generally humanoids with similar characteristics to the daevic, some monstrous creatures known for mating or bonding with humanoids, such as dragons, may also make suitable paramours; such creatures should never have a CR greater than the daevic’s level –3. The paramour does not gain experience itself, but gains a level each time the daevic does. The daevas that empower the bond between a daevic and her paramour are often jealous creatures, unwilling to compete with forces that are equal to or greater in power than themselves. As such, paramours may never take levels in a dedicated spellcasting class (such as a wizard, cleric, psion, or adept) or classes whose focus simulates dedicated spellcasting (like the vizier). This jealousy often spreads from the daeva to both her daevic and their paramour; because of this, neither a daevic with this ability nor their paramour can ever take the Leadership feat or gain the permanent services of another creature (such as an eidolon or familiar); if they currently have the services of another companion creature it is immediately dismissed unless it is a valid option as a paramour and designated such. If they had the Leadership feat before gaining this class feature, they immediately lose all of its benefits and must retrain it at the first opportunity. The daevic may replace a slain paramour after 1 week of mourning by seeking out a new companion, or may replace a current paramour by cutting ties with the current one over that same period; note that a jilted lover who discovers they have been replaced may seek revenge for the slight depending on their nature. Avarice Daevics who follow the path of avarice often lack the commitment necessary to form a long term bond with a sentient being, but this makes them no less possessive of what they consider theirs. Starting at 6th level, any weapon that remains in the daevics possession for at least 24 hours gains the Returning and Called properties; this power is immediately lost if the daevic willingly gives the weapon to another sentient creature and cannot be restored until the weapon returns to the daevic’s possession for another 24 hours. At 12th level, the daevic may activate the Called ability as a free action instead of the normal swift action. At 18th level, whenever the daevic succeeds on a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, the target is affected by an Unnatural Lust effect with a DC equal to 10 + ½ class level + Charisma modifier. Dominion Daevas of Dominion seek out servants who are driven by an unstoppable drive to impose order and rule on the world around them. Many daevics of Dominion are great kings or cruel tyrants, though whether that is a result of the powers granted by their bond or a reflection of the type of individual daevas associated with this Passion seek out is a matter of some debate. A daevic who selects this Passion is usually Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral, or Lawful Evil. Passion Veils: Behemoth Hide, Cincture of the Dragon, Collar of Skilled Instruction, Cuirass of Confidence, Crusader’s Shield, Daevic Aspect, Horselord’s Greaves, Sentinel’s Helm, Stone Giant’s Girdle Class Skills: Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Knowledge (Nobility). At 3rd level, the daevic gains Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. At 5th level, she gains Improved Shield Bash, and at 8th level she gains Shield Master. The daevic does not need to meet the prerequisites for these feats. At 6th level the possessing daeva begins to transform and adopt an affinity for a particular aspect of Dominion. Choose one of the following aspects: Benevolence or Tyranny. Benevolence The possessing daeva has grown so powerful that it can now extend its guiding and protective influence to your allies as well. The daevic chooses one Teamwork feat for which he qualifies and may share this feat with all allies within 30 feet as a move action; at 12th level he may share this feat as a swift action instead. At 12th and 18th level the daevic learns an additional Teamwork feat for which he qualifies and may share all Teamwork feats gained in this way when activating this ability. Allies affected by this ability retain the use of the granted feats for a number of rounds equal to the daevic’s Charisma modifier, even if they leave the 30 foot area of effect. Tyranny The daeva and its host are now driven by an uncontrollable need to dominate and control those around them, imposing their will upon all they survey. The daevic can make Intimidate checks to demoralize as a swift action and gains a +2 competence bonus to Intimidate checks. This bonus increases by an additional +2 at 12th and 18th level. Knowledge Daevas of Knowledge seek out mortal hosts who share their unrelenting drive to uncover the secrets of existence. Librarians, information brokers, and scholars of all stripes may earn the attention of such daeva, though only those with the strength and will to seek out knowledge in the darkest and most dangerous corners of the planes can form the bond required to host a daeva within themselves and become true daevic. Daevics of knowledge who establish themselves as valued residents of the City are often invited to contribute to the living library of the Grove of Eld, where they use their heart of Yggdrasil veil to grow a mighty oak tree etched with all of the knowledge they accrue during their adventures. A daevic who selects this passion is almost always of neutral alignment, holding the pursuit of knowledge as paramount over petty concerns related to morality. Passion Veils: Boatman’s Ferry, Daevic Aspect, Gloves Of The Master Thief, Heart of Yggdrasil, Nymph’s Visage, Spectacles of the Sheikh, Vambraces of Holy Scripture, Nothingness Shroud, Waistband of the Wealthy. Class Skills: Daevics of knowledge treat all Knowledge skills as class skills. A daevic of knowledge uses Intelligence instead of Charisma as her veilweaving modifier. Starting at 3rd level, the daevic gains the following ability: Eidetic Cache: The daevic can memorize a piece of information and later recall it perfectly. She can hold roughly 10 pages of written information, including images and maps, or 30 minutes’ worth of speech or music. (Memorizing music doesn’t confer the ability to perform it properly.) The amount she can store increases by 5 pages and 5 minutes at 2nd level, and at every level thereafter. The daevic can hold only one piece of information in this way at a time. The information doesn’t go away when she recalls it, but when the daevic memorizes a new piece of information with this ability, the old piece becomes as imperfect any other memory. Memorizing magical writing (such as a scroll or a page from a spellbook) doesn’t confer the ability to borrow, duplicate, or retain any of the magic in the writing, but the daevic can reproduce the spell in writing to allow someone who prepares spells from a spellbook to prepare it as though using a borrowed spellbook. Alternatively, while the daevic has a spell memorized in this manner, she may take a number of points of essence burn equal to the spell’s level to use it as a spell-like ability; the daevic can only emulate spells whose level is equal to or less than half her class level (rounded down, minimum 1) with this ability. At 6th level the possessing daeva begins to transform and adopt an affinity for a particular aspect of knowledge. Choose one of the following aspects: Education or Secrecy. Education From 6th level on, the daevic gains the ability to establish a telepathic bond between herself and a number of willing creatures up to her Intelligence bonus (minimum 1), each of which must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher. Each creature included in the link is linked to all the others. The creatures can communicate telepathically through the bond regardless of language. No special power or influence is established as a result of the bond. Once the bond is formed, it works over any distance (although not from one plane to another). The daevic may share information stored in her eidetic cache with any creature included in her bond, though for them the information functions like a normal memory, not one with perfect clarity. Similarly, any information shared with the daevic by a member of her bond is filtered through the lens of that creature’s mind and cannot be made more accurate by storing it in her eidetic cache, and the daevic cannot retain complex information (such as a memorized spell) through the base ability of this bond. The daevic may add or remove a creature from this bond as a standard action. Starting at 12th level the daevic’s telepathic bond and eidetic cache improve. The daevic may store any known or memorized spell possessed by a member of her bond in her eidetic cache, and she may use her eidetic cache to store information that she herself has not read or experienced, as long as the memory or information is shared by a member of her telepathic bond within one hour of them reading or experiencing the information to be stored. If a member of the daevic’s telepathic bond has the ability to prepare spells from a spellbook, the daevic may share any spell stored in her eidetic bond with them and allow them to prepare the spell as though from a spell book. In addition, the daevic may now store up to three separate pieces of information in her eidetic cache. At 18th level, the daevic can store up to six pieces of information in her eidetic cache and may transcribe any spell stored in her cache into a magic scroll as though using the Scribe Scroll feat. Secrecy Starting at 6th level, whenever the daevic commits a piece of written information to her eidetic cache, she may choose to erase the source of the information completely from existence. Any book, spell, scroll, or other recording medium used by the daevic to obtain the information is wiped completely clean and cannot be recovered by any means. Other instances of the information are unaffected (for example, if the daevic uses her eidetic cache to store a spell from a spell book, it is erased from that book but might still exist in other scrolls or books). In addition, the daevic can attempt to sequester a written magical trap (such as explosive runes or sepia snake sigil) in her eidetic cache and destroy it. Treat this as a Disable Device check to disarm a magical trap (as though the daevic has the trapfinding class feature). Her bonus on this roll is equal to either her Disable Device modifier or the sum of 5 + her daevic level + her Intelligence modifier, whichever is higher. If the daevic succeeds, instead of being disabled, the trap is erased and destroyed. This ability can’t destroy symbol traps; it functions only if written text is involved. At 12th level, whenever the daevic deals damage to a creature with a manufactured or natural weapon, or with a weapon-like veil or other veil ability that deals hit point damage, she may use an immediate action to steal one piece of information she chooses from the target and store it in her eidetic cache. If the daevic does not specify a particular piece of information, or if the target does not know the information the daevic was seeking, she instead gains one random memory from the target creature. This information is erased from the target’s memory unless they succeed at a Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 daevic level + her Intelligence modifier). This can cause creatures who have prepared a spell to have it wiped from their memory, expending any slots the spell was memorized in. Creatures with a limited list of spells known, such as bards and sorcerers, instead lose the ability to cast the selected spell for 24 hours. In addition, the daevic increases the number of pieces of information she can store in her eidetic cache to three. At 18th level, the daevic may store the complete knowledge of a single living creature in her eidetic cache as a full-round action. This must be a creature the daevic has seen in person, and the creature must be on the same plane of existence as the daevic when the ability is used. Unwilling creatures targeted by this ability may attempt a Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the daevic’s class level + her Intelligence modifier) to resist its effects. Once a creature has been affected by this ability, they cannot be detected by divination magic, nor by magical effects and wards (such as the alarm or explosive runes spells), and any creature other than the daevic and the target whose total hit dice are less than or equal to the daevic’s own forget the target ever existed. Attempts to scry the creature automatically fail and wards simply fail to trigger, though they otherwise remain active and in place. Whenever a creature affected by this ability interacts with another creature, they are extremely forgettable; creatures whose hit dice are less than or equal to the daevic’s that interact with the target will overlook them unless directly confronted, and quickly forget the interaction ever took place once the creature is no longer nearby. In addition, the daevic can store up to 6 targets or pieces of information in their eidetic cache. Wrath Daevas of Wrath seek out individuals whose nature will naturally drive them into conflict with others; daevics chosen by this Passion are usually Lawful Good, Chaotic Good, Lawful Evil, or Chaotic Evil. Passion Veils: Armbands of the Irked Elephant, Armory of the Conqueror, Bloody Shroud, Breastplate of Bloody Conflict, Daevic Aspect, Gorget of the Wyrm, Horns of the Minotaur, Wrathful Claws, Sea Drake’s Talons Class Skills: Survival, Heal, Knowledge (Martial). Starting at 3rd level, the first time the daevic successfully bull rushes or overruns an opponent each round, he may make an attack of opportunity against that opponent before moving them. In addition, the daevic gains a +2 competence bonus to CMB and CMD to perform or resist a bull rush or overrun at 5th level and every 3 levels thereafter. At 6th level the possessing daeva begins to transform and adopt an affinity for a particular aspect of Wrath. Choose one of the following aspects: Justice or Vengeance. Justice The daeva’s appetite for destruction is tempered by a sense of balance, and while it believes that some are worthy of death, it will strive not to cause undue pain or suffering, seeking to dliver justice with a single merciful blow. The daevic gains Vital Strike as a bonus feat, and may now make an attack action modified by this feat in place of the attack of opportunity normally granted when he succeeds on a bull rush. In addition, at 12th and 18th level the daevic gains the Improved and Greater Vital Strike feats, respectively, as bonus feats and may use them with this ability. Vengeance The daeva is now an avatar of destruction, divorced of morality and possessed only of a drive destroy those oppose it. Once per round when the daevic succeeds at a bull rush or overrun attempt against an opponent, he may make a full attack against the target in place of the attack of opportunity normally granted. This full attack can only be made using natural weapons. Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries Category:Source: City of Seven Seraphs